Far As The Stars
by Asun Gilbert
Summary: It takes place after "You're Welcome" and "A Hole In The World". Cordelia tried to put Angel back on track but he can't go on without her. Fred's dead and Illyria is in her place. The Powers That Be decide to send a little help for them.


FAR AS THE STARS

CHAPTER 1: Coming Down

Day 28934. Angel had lost the count long time ago. Time seemed to be pointless, everything, seemed to be pointless. Every night, he laid down in his bed and think of her. Her smile, her eyes, her perfume, her touch… Nothing seemed real after she went away. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, before he went to sleep, he just opened the window and looked at the starts, she was as far as them were. And once again, he thought of what would have happened if they actually met _that_ night. Then, slowly, he closed the window, he sighed and he returned to bed. After a couple of minutes, he fell asleep, dreaming of infinite possibilities of how thing could have gone.

_Far away from LA, in another higher dimension._

"I thought she was supposed to get him back on track, to fix him" said the woman's voice.

"I imagine… the pain he's feeling can't let him focusing on the mission as much as he must" answered the woman's voice.

"What…" started saying "what if we'd bring her back? What if we'd give them a second chance?"

"But that's against all of our rules, and you know it. Besides, we could bring her back for a period of time, until the storm passes, but then…"

"Then she'd have to go" she said ending his sentence "Well, at least, they'd have a chance of saving the world and they'd have a little more of time…"

"To what?"

"To try to be happy and enjoy their time while they still can… to not waste time"

A few minutes passed, or however time counted in that place.

"Okay" he answered "It is done then. But… until the storm passes"

Later, miles away from LA, probably in a desert or some inhabited place, a big bright light appeared in the sky, and it kept coming down until it hit the ground, like a meteorite, except this one wasn't bathed in fire, but in light. As soon as it hit the ground, a big explosion (or so it seemed for those who watched it) occurred and it destroyed every living thing that was close to the place where it arrived. After a while, everything seemed to calm down, and from the hole that the exploded formed, a person appeared climbing as it could to get to the ground. She shook her head to get out the sand and other stuff and did the same with her white, well not so white anymore, dress. Then, se got up, looked towards the sky and said

"What are you people, idiots? You could have send me to a normal place, like, I don't know, A FREAKING STREET IN A FREAKING CITY!" she sighed "So now I'll just have to walk uh? VERY FUNNY. It's every girl's wish after she had come back to life, of course. I'M CLAPPING YOU" she said sarcastically "Next time you people bring me back, remind me to tell you where I want to appear because really…"

Wesley was looking out of the window when he noticed a presence next to him.

"Illyria"

"How did you hear me?"

"I've get used to your silent appearances" he said.

"Oh. Do you wish to be alone?" she asked with her typical neutral tone, so different from Fred's voice.

"No…it's okay. Lately, I feel alone with anybody in the room"

"Because of Fred"

"Because of Fred" he confirmed "But also because of Cordy, because everyone you love eventually seem to go and you can do anything except watching them getting away from your side"

"How are you still here then? How do you keep going? If you have no wishes of a better life"

"Oh. Oh." He laughed "Believe me, I DO have wishes of a better life. The bad part is that they don't come true. Everytime things seem to be running in their way, something will fall apart, it always does. That's the way it is. That's life"

"I don't understand. You fight for a change you don't believe can happen. Then what's the point of keep fighting at all?"

"I guess…" he looked at Illyria, keeping their eyes in contact for a while. "I guess deep down, we all have hope. Hope that we're wrong, that everything will, somehow, turn out okay. That there's a better world out there, but we haven't found it yet"

"Do you wish me to do something to make you feel better?"

Wesley laughed sarcastically and he looked at her. "What could you possibly do?"

"Lie to you"

Someone knocked at Angel's door. He had this strange feeling as something has changed, but when he opened the door there wasn't anyone there. Of course there wasn't, who would be there? He shook his head and closed the door, not knowing something had changed, that there was someone there.

"Angel… why can't you see me?" Cordelia said at the other side of the door.


End file.
